Assassin Bella
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: Bella is an assassin as well as a hybrid. What will the Cullen clan say about her moving to Forks and when they find out who her real father is how will they react? What will Jasper out when he figures out who she is. Rated M for violence, language and sexual scenes. J/B I have adopted this from Dark Sea Kitten.
1. Prolouge

**A/N- I have adopted this story. I won't change the work of the original owner and this is her prologue. Thank you for letting me adopt this Dark Sea Kitten.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters S.M does.**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Bella pov

_'OMG! I hate Forks!' _I was in the airport looking for my 'dad', Charlie. He's not my real dad. My real dad is a vamp... to be more exact a Vampire King. His name is Marcus Volturi. Charlie is the Police Chief of Forks. And he knows Marcus is my real dad. I'm a hybrid! The other kings don't know about me. My dad comes to visit me when he gets the chance. I lived in Arizona with my mom, Renee. It was warm and I had so much fun. And for those of you wondering why I'm in a place I hate... my mom got remarried. And he is a really good guy. He travels a lot and my mom misses him so I decided to live with Charlie.

My name is Bella Volturi-Swan and I'm an assassin. But only the bad guys. Charlie knows about it too... my mom doesn't. She would freak is she found out. My belly button is pierced and the charm, a moon, protects my body from harm. Even vampire and werewolf bites. My right ear is pierced all the way along the edge.

The one in the middle brings out my 'sunglasses' which I use to get a better view on everyone and everything if I can't figure it out myself. One of them is an emergency button in case I got in trouble, like that ever happens. And I have an awesome knowledge like my dad. I don't need school but Charlie has to put me in so it doesn't look suspicious.

"Bella!" I heard. I looked up and saw Charlie wave at me so I walked to him. He took my bags when I got to him and put them in the trunk. "You look good Bells. How are the missions going?" he asked.

"Thanks, and they are really good. mom still hasn't found out. So I'm happy!" I said. And by the way my eyes are a rainbow color and my hair is a really dark brown with a few blonde highlights. He chuckled and said "I'm glad too. I wouldn't know how to explain to you mom how her little girl is an assassin." _'I wouldn't either.' _I thought.

After about 15 minutes of driving, we got home. Charlie turne to me "I painted the walls in your room black and gray. You put the final touches." I nodded "Oh and the basement is set up for job."

"Thanks Charlie, you're awesome!" I said and hugged him. Then I released him and looked at my room. I went downstairs and Charlie said "Your motorcycle and car just arrived."

"Awesome! Can I go to Seattle and shop for a little while?" I asked "Of course, but be careful on the roads." was his reply. "You got it Charlie. I'm also gonna stop at the diner and get food. I'm too tired to cook." I said "Ok, Bells."

I went to a home decorating store and got my bed set. I also got a dangly light and a lot of candles for my meditation time. All around the city I heard the same name _'Cullen'_ I heard it in Forks too _'Who are they?' _ I thought. When I got home I asked Charlie who they were.

"Well, Bella. They are a rich family. Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme, adopted five kids. Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. Then the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Emmett and rose are together whilst Edward and Alice are together. Jasper is single though." he explained. I nodded "Do they go to school?" I asked. "Yes, they are going to the same school. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice are seniors. Jasper is a junior, like you." he said "Cool! I'll keep a look out for them." I said

"Don't kill them, Bella." he said sternly "I won't!" I said faking being offended "I'm just gonna get a feel on them."

Jasper pov

"No!" I heard Alice scream. The whole family ran to her. I looked at my sister and asked "Did you see something?"  
>"That's the problem! I can't see what's gonna happen at school tomorrow!" she answered "How?" Edward asked "I don't know." she said sadly "I just can't."<br>"That can't be good." I said. We looked at Carlisle, silently asking what to do. "Just stay calm and act normal. But try to figure out why this happened." he said "Ok." we all said simultaneously.

After getting ready everyone went to the Volvo. Except me. I went to my ducati. And off to the daily prison; school. At least in my opinion and others no doubt.

When we got there Edward paused "There is a new girl. Everyone is thinking about her." he said "Then lets figure out who she is." Emmett said while I had a funny feeling mixed with a semi bad one. _'Well life is gonna get interesting. Really fast!'_ I thought.


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
